Watching Harry Potter
by xxDeadInsidexx
Summary: Mikan gets Natsume to watch Harry Potter, because let's face it, Mikan gets what she wants when Natsume is involved. AU. NxM.


**_Let's Watch Harry Potter!_**

**NatsumeMikan**

_**:. xxDeadInsidexx .:**_

_**Disclaimer: Me? Own Gauken Alice or Harry Potter? In my dreams. I can't draw and can't write that well.**_

_**Summary: Mikan and Natsume are going to have a Harry Potter marathon.**_

Mikan was pouting at Natsume. Not that it was unsual. But, it sure did irritate him. He hated that her lips looked so _cute _when she did that. He inwardly groaned. She always knew how to get what she wanted.

He just wanted to watch a horror film. But, _no_. She had to suggest that they watch Harry Potter. All of them. Natsume would never admit it, but he really wished he could go to Hogwarts. He had seen the first film but that was all. He wanted to read the books, but he knew that his girlfriend would poke fun at him. She was the big Harry Potter geek. He was the cool one in the relationship.

Mikan walked over to the DVD player and put the first Harry Potter movie in. She, then, grabbed the remote from the stand beside the TV and headed toward the couch where Natsume was laying. She layed down beside him, took his arm and wrapped it around herself. She leaned her head on the couch and got comfortable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikan, why do you like these movies?"

"I enjoy them because they take me to another world. A place full of wonders and magic." She smiled brightly at him as she said this. "So, Natsume, what was your favorite part in the first movie?"

"I personally like the quidditch game. It was funny how he caught it in his mouth."

Mikan smiled at her boyfriend and then said with a smirk, "You would like the sport part in the movie."

"So, on to the Chamber of Secrets then?" Natsume asked with a silent hope that she would laugh and say, "Of course."

And that's exactly what she did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As the second movie came to an end, Natsume was really getting addicted. He just had to read the books. He _needed_ to.

Mikan looked curiously up at her boyfriend. "What are you thinking? You're thinking I'm lame for liking these, aren't you?"

"No, dear. I'm actually really enjoying them."

"It makes me sad that poor Mrs. Norris was petrified." She frowned.

"Yeah, the poor cat."

"It's time for the Prisoner of Azkaban!" She shouted excitedly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsume was beyond addicted now. Harry was an amazing wizard. Not that Natsume would ever say that out loud.

Mikan was staring at Natsume when a smile broke out on her face.

"You're addicted." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Shut it, Polka."

"Fine, but I know that you're just dying for me to put Goblet of Fire in." She stood up and put the movie in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That. Was. Epic." That was all Natsume could say about it. It was, indeed, epic.

Mikan snickered. "I knew you would like it!"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Oh, only my best Twitter friends will know! But, they don't know you, so don't feel so bad!"

"Great.." Natsume muttered.

Mikan got up from the couch and put Order of the Pheonix in the DVD player.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harry is so incredable," Mikan said dreamily.

"Hermione is so smart," Natsume said in a mocking tone.

"Ron is a butt. I mean, I love him to death but, sometimes he's a big jerk."

"What about _Draco_? He's the git."

Mikan laughed. "I'd rather Hermione be with Draco. They'd be like us, in a way."

That was all too true.

"Let the Potterthon continue."

This time, Natsume got up and put Half-Blood Prince in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsume actually had tears in his eyes.

Mikan was full out bawling.

"Why him? Why him?" She would say between sobs.

"It's okay," Natsume said quietly. But, really? Why kill the old man?

Natsume hugged his sobbing girlfriend and then got up and put Deathly Hallows: Part 1 in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

This time Natsume was bawling along with Mikan.

That poor house elf. That stupid Bellatrix. She's always kills the good people, or in this case creatures. And poor Hedwig. He was such a good owl.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going with me to see Deathly Hallows: Part 2 tomorrow? It's opening day."

"Of course, Polka. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good because I bought us tickets and I bought us matching Harry Potter shirts. And you can borrow the books anytime you want."

Natsume just stared at his girlfriend. She had this planned. She was a sneaky one. She was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to see Deathly Hallows: Part 2 tomorrow! I'm so excited! That's where this little one-shot came from! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**~xxDeadInsidexx**


End file.
